


Engelskuss

by LockXOn



Category: Otoko ga Otoko wo Aisuru Toki | When a Man Loves a Man
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Relationship Problems, Slice of Life, Threesome
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: Autorennotizen





	Engelskuss

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557787/)

Toshiya war darüber hinweg.

 

Er war definitiv hinweg über seine kindische Obsession mit Kaoru Shinkawa, die ihn so lange Zeit in nichts als Selbstkasteiung geführt hatte. Sie waren Freunde geblieben, nachdem er so großzügig Platz gemacht hatte für Ryo, sahen sich aber durch Job und anderweitige Verpflichtungen nicht mehr besonders oft. Das war ihm vor allem in der Anfangsphase ganz recht gewesen, wo die Trennung trotz Einsicht so verdammt weh getan hatte.

 

Nein, musste er sich eingestehen, auch jetzt noch war es alles andere als leicht, Kaoru gegenüberzustehen und nicht sehnsüchtig über das Was-wäre-wenn nachzudenken. Ja, er war hinweg über die Obsession, aber das hieß lange nicht, dass er nicht mehr eifersüchtig wurde, wenn er den Mann seiner Träume hemmungslos mit anderen flirten sah, vor allem, wenn er es vollkommen ernst meinte.

 

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Toshiya das turtelnde Pärchen im Zentrum aller Aufmerksamkeit.

 

Kyosuke feierte im Rusty Nail seinen ersten Hochzeitstag, aber kaum dass die beiden Star-Hosts durch die Tür getreten waren, hatte sie umgehend alle Blicke auf sich gelenkt – und gehalten. Die reservierte Pikiertheit, mit der die Gastgeberin die beiden Freunde inzwischen behandelte, konnte er also gut verstehen, schließlich war es ihr Jubiläum und doch war es Ryo, der haufenweise Beglückwünschungen für seine Partnerwahl einheimste, wenn die Leute nicht gerade dabei waren, Kaoru für Ryo zuzuprosten.

 

Toshiya schnaubte mit zynischer Belustigung in sein Soda, ehe er einen beherzten Schluck davon nahm und sich wieder auf das konzentrierte, womit auch immer ihn seine Gesprächspartner gerade zu sülzten. Sowieso keine Zeit, über verletzte Gefühle nachzugrübeln, denn so vergnügt und fröhlich sie sich auch gaben, er und seine Kollegen waren nur auf dem Papier als Gäste hier. In Wahrheit war es natürlich ihre Aufgabe, die Fete am Laufen, Gespräche interessant und die wirklichen Gäste zufrieden zu halten und bisher lief auch alles wie geplant und herzlich.

 

Nun, bis auf die Spannung zwischen Kyoko Iwaki und Ryo, der Kyosuke und Kaoru so dezent wie möglich entgegenzuwirken versuchten.

 

Ob Kyoko von der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit ihres Mannes und seines Hosts wusste? Und wenn ja, zu welchem Grad? Vermutlich war es der Fall, denn sie war eine gewitzte Frau mit einem beeindruckenden Talent, Leute in Sicherheit zu wiegen und ihnen ihre innersten Geheimnisse zu entlocken, ein Talent, welchem Toshiya selbst im Laufe der Zeit mehrmals anheimgefallen war. Sie wusste somit von seiner eigenen Zuneigung zu Kyosuke und dem Fiasko mit Kaoru. Peinlich, aber nicht mehr zu ändern. Zumindest hatte es nichts an ihrem freundlichen Verhalten ihm gegenüber geändert. Kein Hauch von Eifersucht zeigte sich ihm gegenüber. Anders als gegenüber Ryo und er konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob er erleichtert oder beleidigt über jene Gleichgültigkeit sein sollte.

 

Soeben wechselte sie einen weiteren lieblich-säuerlichen Blick mit dem Rivalen und versenkte einige – zweifellos messerscharfe – Worte in einem Schluck Champagner.

 

Wann immer sie derart gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen musste, sobald Ryo Takaki auf der Bildfläche erschien, fühlte Toshiya sich ihr seltsam verbunden, und so zog er eine mitfühlende Grimasse, als die umgehend erfolgende, mit Sicherheit ebenso geschliffene Antwort ihren Blick verdunkelte. Ryos ausgeglichenes Wesen erlaubte ihm zwar keine allzu scharfen verbalen Ausrutscher aus emotionalen Motiven heraus, solange ihm sein Gegenüber nichts tat – aber er wehrte sich, gekonnt und uneingeschränkt, wenn er angegriffen wurde.

 

 

Wie er Kyosuke kannte, hätte er die beiden schon längst auf die beiden voneinander entlegensten Ecken des Raums verlagert – wenn sich dadurch nicht praktisch alle Aufmerksamkeit auf das andere Paar verlagert hätte, was Kyoko nur noch mehr erzürnt hätte. Eine echte Patt-Situation, wie man sie nur selten bewundern durfte.

 

Gerade als die Kontrahenten eine strategische Schweigepause einlegten, wies ein Kollege ihn diskret, so schmerzlich diskret, um auch ja nicht den Fluss der Stimmung zu brechen, darauf hin, wegen eines Engpasses an Cocktailkirschen im hinteren Teil des Clubs verlangt zu werden. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Streithähne und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Wenn Kyosuke die Situation nicht entschärft zu halten vermochte, würde es ihm erst recht nicht gelingen. Es war besser, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, alles andere am Laufen zu halten. „Erinnere dich deines Jobs“, ermahnte sich Toshiya also energisch und manövrierte sich mit tänzelnder Unbedarftheit Richtung Hintertür.

 

Es dauerte gar nicht so lange, zumindest konnte er schwören, nur etwa eine Viertelstunde abwesend gewesen zu sein – sie hatten tatsächlich keine Kirschen mehr parat und nein, es war kein Anlass für Sorge, geh und kauf eine Palette im Supermarkt drei Straßen weiter, nein, nicht bei dem an der nächsten Ecke, der führt Billigsorten, herzlichen Dank – und es war nun wirklich nicht so, dass er die einzige Stimmungskanone im Betrieb war, trotzdem empfing ihn bei der Rückkehr eine Atmosphäre, in der selbst ein voll ausgerüsteter Astronaut Schwierigkeiten zu atmen bekommen hätte.

 

Mehrere nahezu panische Blicke seitens seiner Kollegen sprangen ihm regelrecht entgegen, kaum dass sie ihn registriert hatten. Der Grund dafür war schnell ausgemacht und erklärte ihren Unwillen, mit einem eigenen lässigen Spruch, kleinen Flirt oder herzlichen Trinkspruch auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Es gab kaum jemanden, der es sich und seinen Verführungskünsten zutraute, sich tollkühn zwischen Kyosukes beide Herzenspersonen zu werfen und den nächsten Tag mit aufrechterhaltenem Selbstwertgefühl zu erleben.

 

Zufälligerweise gehörte auch Toshiya zu jenem selbstsüchtigen Personenkreis und so drehte er sich, kaum dass er den eisigen Blick zwischen Kyoko und Ryo registrierte, ruckartig um und verschwand eiligst dorthin, von wo er gekommen war.

 

Oder zumindest wünschte er sich, so problemlos entkommen zu sein. Leider hatte er keinen Schritt getan, da hörte er Kyokos vergnügte, viel zu vergnügte Stimme über die Musik, allgemeine Cateringgeräusche und belebte Unterhaltungen zu ihm hinüberdringen. Oder eher wie einen Erdrutsch über ihn hereinbrechen und sein viel zu jähes Ende einläuten, denn nun konnte er sie schlichtweg nicht mehr ignorieren.

 

„Ah, Toshiya! Da bist du! Komm herüber und leiste uns ein wenig Gesellschaft!“

 

Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie sich nun, was immer auch vorgefallen war, von seiner Seite Unterstützung erhoffte. Schließlich war Kaoru bei den meisten Streits viel zu amüsiert von der unterlegenen Partei und Kyosuke bei allem, was einen Schatten über seine Beziehung zu Ryo werfen konnte, frustrierend zurückhaltend. „Diplomatisch“, wie er gerne behauptete, „feige“, wie sie ihm vorwarf, „zu recht“, wie Toshiya ihr im Stillen zustimmte.

 

Zu seiner Erleichterung waren nicht alle Anwesenden so feinfühlig wie die Hosts unter Kyosukes Kommando, und so hatte der Großteil der Gäste noch keine weltbewegende Veränderung im kosmischen Gleichgewicht festgestellt, sodass er hoffen konnte, die Situation ohne peinliche Aufmerksamkeit zu entschärfen, solange noch alle tranken, lachten und plapperten. Kyosuke trug kaum etwas dazu bei, stand nur charmant lächelnd hinter seiner Frau – was sich gut anhörte, auch gut aussah, aber in Wirklichkeit bedeutete es nur, dass er sich nicht Ryo in den Weg stellen, nicht für sie Partei ergreifen wollte. Toshiya ärgerte sich, dankbar dafür zu sein, dass nur sie und er selbst diesen Mangel an Charakter erkannten. In Momenten wie diesem hasste er seine immer noch viel zu ausgeprägte Bewunderung für seinen Vorgesetzten.

 

Ein kurzes Zögern hielt ihn gefangen, kurz genug, um es das ungeübte Auge kaum wahrnehmen zu lassen, ehe er sich schwerfällig in Bewegung setzte.

 

Sich verhalten umschauend schob er die Hände in die Hosentaschen, sich wohl bewusst, um was für einen abweisende Geste es sich handelte, und fragte: „Wo ist Shinkawa?“ Ryos Lächeln war so entsetzlich falsch, dass er befürchtete, der ganze Saal würde seinen Missmut erkennen: „Das wüsstest du gerne, was?“

 

Das war übertrieben feindselig und vollkommen unnötig. Ryos Abneigung schwappte über Toshiyas Körper wie eine Sintflut und förderte so den eigenen Trotz. Ryo hatte keinen Grund, ihn zu verabscheuen – Kaoru unterhielt sich nicht einmal beruflich mit ihm ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis, dabei mochte er ihn, das wusste er genau. Als Freund. Sie verstanden sich nach wie vor, sehr gut sogar, aber Ryo war Kaorus Leben. Was konnte sich dieser gierige Nimmersatt denn noch wünschen?

 

Süß-säuerlich entgegnete er: „Natürlich, ich hätte nicht gefragt, wenn das nicht der Fall wäre. Aber wenn Sie es nicht wissen, ist das auch vollkommen in Ordnung, Herr Takaki. Ist ja nicht so, dass Sie von ihm verlangten, jeden Toilettengang bei Ihnen absegnen zu lassen, richtig?“ Kyoko neben ihm prustete los und während das gedämpfte Grunzen den Mienen der anderen nach zu urteilen höchst peinlich anmutete, klang es wie Musik in seinen Ohren, Sie war wie eine Schwester, die seine Leiden am besten verstand, gleichzeitig seine Feindin, die ihn skrupellos ins Kreuzfeuer stieß, um die eigene Flucht abzusichern. Im Moment kümmerte ihn das nicht. Nicht wenn nicht einmal das erste Wort, das Ryo an ihn richtete, zivilisiert genug war für eine friedliche Unterhaltung. Wenn Ryo streiten wollte – Toshiya war allzeit bereit.

 

Kyoko fiel ihm gespielt schmollend in den Arm und die Kraft ihres Griffs verriet ihm den Drang, ihrem Gegenüber die Augen auszukratzen: „Toshi, hilf mir! Unser lieber Ryo hier will einfach nicht einsehen, dass man mit Rosen bei einer Frau wirklich niemals etwas falsch machen kann! Selbst wenn sie die Sorte nicht mögen sollte oder ihr die Bedeutung unwahrscheinlicherweise nicht geläufig ist, an der objektiven Schönheit gibt es nichts zu rütteln und absolut jeder Mensch weiß, dass sie sich überall in der gehobenen Preisklasse bewegen. Sogar die unbedarfteste Frau der Welt würde die gute Absicht erkennen!“

 

Welch fundamentaler Austausch, fürwahr. Toshiya erinnerte sich daran, dass das Paar Kyoko beim Eintreten einen großen Strauß arrangierter Nelken verschiedenster Farbtöne überreicht hatte. Bildschön, mit passender Botschaft, die sich für den Anlass gebührte.

 

Aber hier ging es ums Prinzip und Toshiya legte eine Hand auf ihre und lächelte Ryo nichtssagend an: „Während ich natürlich zugeben muss, dass Rosen nicht bei jeder Begebenheit vorteilhaft sein müssen, muss ich Frau Iwaki entschieden zustimmen – falsch machen kann man mit ihnen wahrlich nichts.“ „Oh? Das denke ich aber nicht“, hielt Ryo munter dagegen, „Rosen zum falschen Anlass können in unangenehme Situationen führen. Oder was machst du, wenn – sagen wir mal – die Dame den peinlichen Eindruck erhält, dir mehr wert zu sein, als es den Tatsachen entspricht?“ Er nahm einen Schluck Wein und sah Kyoko dabei so unverblümt an, dass aufmerksame Beobachter gar nicht anders konnten, als die Aussage auf sie zu beziehen. Ihre Finger krallten sich noch etwas fester ins Fleisch, doch Toshiya ließ sich keinen Schmerz anmerken, sondern stutzte gespielt verdutzt: „Aber Herr Takaki, jede Dame ist uns ‚mehr wert‘, das ist doch unser Job! Kommen Sie möglicherweise in ein Alter, in dem Sie langsam Ihr Training vergessen?“

 

Es tat gut, dieses kleine Erfolgserlebnis in Form des solidarischen Gelächters rings um sie herum, auch wenn er nur zu gut wusste, dass es aus Ignoranz erwuchs. Die Leute wussten es schlichtweg nicht besser, hielten das stichelnde Hin und Her für kollegiales, vielleicht gar freundschaftliches Geplänkel. Hätten sie auch nur geahnt, dass echte Antipathie im Spiel war – weder er noch Kyoko hätten ein Bein auf den Boden bekommen. Allein Kyosuke war der Grund dafür, dass sie überhaupt eine Chance hatte, hielt das Charisma der beiden Männer doch die Zuneigung der Menge zu fairen Teilen gefangen. Einige seiner Mitarbeiter würden ihm vielleicht den Rücken stärken, solange es Kyosuke nicht zu sehr entgegenlief, aber das war auch alles an Unterstützung, die er sich bei einem echten Schlagabtausch erhoffen konnte. Schließlich hatte Ryo selbst Naoki verzaubert und der war sein bester Freund! Die meisten der Anwesenden mochten nicht feinfühlig genug sein, den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen, aber sie wussten sehr genau, wo die Machtzentralen des Saals, ja ganz Shinjukus lagen.

 

Einige anerkennende Schulterklopfer erhielt er für „den gelungenen Witz“ und er erlaubte sich den Triumph, Ryo ein höhnisches Schmunzeln senden zu können. „Geben Sie’s zu, der Junge spricht einen triftigen Punkt an“, kam es von hinten, „Ja, das schöne Geschlecht ist schließlich zum Verehren da“, von anderer Seite, „Werd du erstmal halb so zuvorkommend wie Herr Takaki, dann sehen wir weiter“, zur Verteidigung aus derselben Ecke, woraufhin erneut lautes Gelächter erschallte, in das Ry gekonnt einstimmte. „Also gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen“, er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „Das nächste Mal werde ich genug Rosen bereithalten, um Herrn Iwaki an der Treue seiner Frau zweifeln zu lassen.“ Süffisant grinsend prostete er Kyoko zu, die kühl erwiderte: „Da wird er sich keine Sorgen machen müssen.“ Sie ließ Toshiya los und schmiegte sich stattdessen demonstrativ an ihren Mann: „Es wäre schließlich ausgesprochen dumm, den Jackpot auszuschlagen zugunsten eines Fünfers.“

 

„Kommt ganz darauf an, mit wie vielen Gewinnern man sich ihn teilen muss.“

 

Toshiya spürte jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht weichen und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie durch irgendwelche universellen Schwingungen in Kyokos Wangen überging, denn sie stieg wie eine Tsunami in ihnen auf. Schon öffnete sich ihr Mund, der so hart, so vernichtend austeilen konnte und zweifelsohne eine höchst unliebsame Reaktion Ryos provozieren würde.

 

Glücklicherweise entschied sich Kyosuke nun aber doch zum Eingreifen. „Und dazu sage ich, dass sie sich ihrerseits darüber keine Sorgen machen muss“, erklärte er lächelnd, aber fest, um den Zank zu beenden und legte eine Hand um ihre Hüfte, „Ich bin vollends in der Lage, Berufs- und Privatleben zu trennen. Aber jetzt mal was anderes, ich habe für den heutigen Anlass einen besonders edlen Tropfen besorgt – zwanzig Jahre gereift, exquisite Rebe. Ich möchte Sie alle bitten, kräftig auf uns anzustoßen, meine Herrschaften!“ Ein Raunen und Pfeifen ertönte von den Umstehenden und unter dem Rauschen von Beifall näherte sich Kyosuke Toshiya, um ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

 

„Er war schon für einige Zeit bestellt, würdest du mir den Gefallen tun nachzufragen, wo er bleibt? Ich möchte unsere Gäste nicht noch länger warten lassen.“

 

Der Wein war erst für später anberaumt, doch es war ziemlich ersichtlich, dass Kyosuke verzweifelt war und Toshiya, erleichtert darüber, sich entfernen zu dürfen, nickte umgehend: „Kein Problem, ich werde sofort-“

 

Und dann wurden seine Augen handtellergroß, als er mit ansehen musste, was für eine Katastrophe sich in Kyosukes Rücken anbahnte.

 

Es ging so schnell, dass es mehr Instinkt war als alles andere, doch er sah den Kellner, der mit gut gefüllten Rotweingläsern an ihnen vorbeieilte, Ryo, der sich halb abgewandt hatte und ahnungslos am eigenen Drink nippte, Kyokos zur hinterhältigen Fratze verzogenes Gesicht, ihre Hand, die sich zur Unterseite des Tabletts erhob – und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den Rotwein schon über Ryos edlem, hellgrauem Anzug ergossen.

 

Mit einem einzigen Satz schob er sich in den Zwischenraum und streckte den Arm aus, sodass er Ryo verdeckte, Kyokos Hand an seinen Unterarm stieß und sie den Kellner hart genug in die Nierengegend traf, dass der Mann abrupt stoppte und die Gläser klirrend kippten.

 

Zwei fielen über den Rand und der Inhalt tauchte Toshiyas Ärmel in rotes Nass.

 

Außer der verschreckte Kellner, der umgehend in Entschuldigungen ausbrach, benötigten die anderen einige Sekunden, um das Geschehen zu verarbeiten.

 

Toshiya fasste sich zuerst. „Oje“, stieß er gespielt überrascht hervor, „ich wollte mich eigentlich nur nach dem überfälligen Sonderposten erkundigen. Jetzt hab ich mehr Schluck erhalten, als ich mir gewünscht habe.“ Mit verlegener Miene schüttelte er vorsichtig seinen Ärmel. Die Ablenkung verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht. Um ihn herum ertönte Gelächter, hörbar erleichtert nach der angespannten Stille. „Das passiert, wenn man übereifrig ist“, er grinste Kyosuke an, der ohne zu zögern mitspielte und seufzend den Kopf schüttelte, lächelnd, als amüsierte er sich über ein etwas zu lebhaftes Kind. Toshiya lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit gezielt auf Kyokos noch halb erhobenen Arm: „Oh, Sie wollten ein Glas, Frau Iwaki!“ Ohne Antwort abzuwarten wandte er sich an den beunruhigten Kellner und bat ihn, der Dame ein neues, sauberes Glas zu bringen, versicherte, dass er sich nicht zu entschuldigen brauchte, dass es seine eigene Schuld war und er es besser hätte wissen müssen, als sich einem fahrenden Alkoholkonvoi in den Weg zu werfen. „Sind Sie in Ordnung? Nichts abbekommen, oder?“, fragte er schließlich auch Ryo, der ihn misstrauisch beäugte. „Nein“, bestätigte dieser und fügte nach einer Atempause hinzu, „Danke.“

 

„Wofür denn? Ich muss mich entschuldigen, mein Ungeschick hat Sie beinahe in Mitleidenschaft gezogen! Verzeihen Sie, aber ich muss den Wein abwaschen, ehe er noch mehr vom Textil ruiniert.“

 

Kurze Zeit später stützte sich Toshiya über eines der Waschbecken der sanitären Anlagen und stöhnte gequält.

 

Am liebsten hätte er sich übers Spiegelbild selbst ins Gesicht gespuckt. So ein verdammter Idiot war er doch! Hätte er doch einfach in eine andere Richtung geschaut, hätte er sich die Antwort an Kyosuke gespart und wäre sofort losgelaufen, hätte er sich doch nur weniger schnell in die Schussbahn geworfen!

 

Nur ein paar Sekunden mehr oder weniger hätten genügt, um sich nicht in dieser frustrierenden Zwickmühle zu befinden!

 

Seufzend zog er sein Jackett aus und begann, die Rotweinflecken unter fließendem Wasser abzuspülen. Hätte er unter anderen Umständen die Gruppe verlassen, wäre es ihm nun vergönnt, sich einer anderen Gesellschaft anzuschließen, einer weniger stressbeladenen, weniger unfreundlichen. So aber blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als nach getaner Arbeit einen Lagebericht abzugeben. Es mutete nun unpassend, gar unmöglich an, den Beteiligten auszuweichen, vor allem Kyoko, dem er die Gelegenheit für eine Entschuldigung geben musste. Naserümpfend schüttelte er das Wasser aus dem Stoff. Die Flecken waren heller geworden, stachen aber noch immer unangenehm vom marineblauen Untergrund hervor. Es war höchst fraglich, ob sie sich ohne Waschmittel oder gleich professionelle Reinigung entfernen ließen, doch zumindest eines war ihm auch ohne fachmännischen Rat klar – ihm blieb keine Zeit, sich noch länger damit zu befassen. Auf dem Weg zur Toilette hatte er Kaoru entdeckt, der mit einigen Klienten beisammengestanden und wahrscheinlich Kontakte ausgeweitet hatte, was karrieremäßig stets von Vorteil war und länger dauern konnte. Währenddessen standen sich viel zu weit entfernt von jeder Stimme der Vernunft Kyoko und Ryo noch immer gegenüber, gefangen durch gesellschaftliche Etikette, nur mit Kyosuke als Puffer dazwischen.

 

Er musste zurück, ehe sie sich eine neue Schikane einfallen ließ, die zweifellos auf sie zurückfallen würde. Ryo würde von ihrer Verlegenheit profitieren und das gönnte er ihm schlichtweg nicht. Wenn er verhindern konnte, dass sie sich lächerlich machte und dem egozentrischen Laffen damit in die Hände spielte, war er zu außerordentlich vielem bereit.

 

Toshiya trocknete das Jackett so gut es ging, warf es sich jedoch nicht wieder über, sondern öffnete einige Knöpfe seines aprikotfarbenen Hemds, krempelte sich die Ärmel sorgfältig bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch und zupfte die Weste zurecht.

 

Dann atmete er tief durch, nickte aufmunternd zu sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg zurück.

 

Sein verwegener Look blieb nicht ohne Aufmerksamkeit. Ein paar Pfiffe folgten ihm und als er schon fast wieder bei der Gruppe angelangt war, gab ihm eine Bekannte beim Vorübergehen kichernd einen Klaps aufs Gesäß. „Wie’s aussieht, ist deine Jacke nicht zu retten, was?“, begrüßte ihn Kyosuke mit skeptischem Blick aufs besagte Kleidungsstück. Toshiya schmunzelte künstlich verlegen: „Nicht auf die Schnelle zumindest. Ich werde es morgen in die Reinigung geben, kein Problem.“

 

„Die Rechnung übernehmen selbstverständlich wir.“

 

Ehe Toshiya etwas erwidern konnte, warf Kyoko erregt ein: „Keine Widerrede, ich bestehe darauf. Es tut mir ausgesprochen leid. Wenn ich nur nicht so unwirsch zugepackt hätte ...“ Wäre der Wein auf einen entschieden unangenehmeren Zeitgenossen gefallen, beendete er den Satz im Stillen.

 

„Bitte machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Frau Iwaki, ich habe mich ungeschickt angestellt. Lassen Sie uns die dumme Sache doch einfach vergessen.“

 

„Das wird aber schwerfallen, wenn wir Sie ab jetzt überall in diesem Bad-Boy-Outfit antreffen, Herr Kenzaki“, kam es von der Seite und erhielt amüsiertes, aber zustimmendes Raunen. Toshiyas Strahlen daraufhin mangelte es nicht an Aufrichtigkeit. Nicht umsonst war er ein Nummer-eins-Host. Mochte Ryo in seinem eleganten Anzug der unangefochtene König bleiben – Toshiya war der rebellische Prinz, zwar noch nicht ganz würdig des Throns, aber mit mehr und mehr Zuspruch des Volks. Diese Selbsteinschätzung bestätigte sich durch den Kommentar einer Freundin Kyokos, die kichernd den Blick zwischen ihm und Ryo hin und her schweifen ließ: „Das stimmt. Wenn Sie so nebeneinander stehen, weiß man gar nicht mehr, wo man hinschauen soll!“ Die beiden verankerten den Blick miteinander und während Ryo künstlich lächelte, verfiel Toshiya in gemeines Grinsen: „Aber ich bitte Sie, Herrschaften, als ob je irgendjemand gegen Herrn Takaki ankommen würde! Immerhin ist er ein Mann, der vollkommen von der eigenen Heterosexualität überzeugte Geschlechtsgenossen zum anderen Ufer konvertieren lässt! Das ist doch bemerkenswert, oder?“ Die Zuhörer staunten nicht schlecht und sein Grinsen wuchs, als sie die allgemeine Ungläubigkeit in Worte fassten.

 

„Hui, das ist aber ‘ne gewagte These“, ließ sich eine belustigte Stimme vernehmen und mehrere andere pflichteten ihr bei.

 

„Keine These, mein Freund, Ryo ist stadtbekannt als der Herzensbrecher schlechthin, egal ob Männlein oder Weiblein!“

 

„Im Ernst?“

 

„Hab ich auch gehört!“

 

„Ich hab gehört, er könne Impotenz heilen.“

 

„Und ich, er habe Impotenz erfunden, um sich selbst zu schützen!“

 

Schallendes Gelächter begleitete diesen Beitrag und ein Dementi ließ nicht lang auf sich warten.

 

„Ach kommt schon, so ein Quatsch!“

 

„Mal ehrlich, ihr tut, als sei er ein Inkubus!“

 

„Nein nein, er ist wirklich so gut! Fragt Iwaki!“

 

„Fragt lieber Shinkawa, der sollte es am besten wissen!“

 

Toshiyas Grinsen fror ein.

 

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es noch irgendein Kompliment über ihn gibt, das wir aus Shinkawas Mund noch nicht gehört haben.“

 

„Also, ich glaub’s erst, wenn ich’s sehe!“

 

„Können Sie haben, der Meister steht doch hier!“

 

Das Grinsen erlosch.

 

„Wie isses, Herr Takaki? Meinen Sie, Sie sind den Zweiflern gewachsen?“

 

„Aber meine Herrschaften, ich bin doch kein Übermensch“, versuchte Ryo die Lawine höflich aufzuhalten, „Ich reiße mich beileibe nicht um einen solchen Titel.“ Die Umstehenden diskutierten munter weiter, als hätte er gar nichts gesagt.

 

„Wie kann er es beweisen?“

 

„Nichts leichter als das! Er muss nur seinen Charme anschmeißen und einen von uns zum Schmachten bringen!“

 

„Guter Plan!“

 

„Aber wen?“

 

„Na, wen schon anderes als die, die eben noch jeden Einfluss auf den Willen zum Seitensprung dementiert hat?“

 

Toshiya wurde blass, als sich alle Augen auf Kyoko richteten, die ebenfalls weiß um die Nasenspitze geworden war.

 

„Genau, Frau Iwaki ist unvoreingenommen! An der wirst du dir die Zähne ausbeißen, Takaki!“

 

„Gute Idee!“

 

„Jau! Dann zeig mal, was du kannst, Casanova!“

 

„Küssen, küssen, küssen!“

 

Als ihre Umgebung erneut in Prusten, Kichern und Geiern versank, drehte Ryo Toshiya milde lächelnd den Kopf zu: „Kinder.“ Doch Toshiya verstand das Unausgesprochene.

 

_Was hast du selten dummer Narr nun wieder angerichtet?_

 

Und er wollte seinen Job wegen mangelnder Sensibilität an den Nagel hängen, wenn er ihm diesmal nicht zähneknirschend zustimmen musste. Der Einwand war tatsächlich selten dumm gewesen, sinnlos provokant und überflüssig. Wie gerne hätte er in diesem Augenblick ausgiebig und fantasievoll geflucht. Oder wäre auch mit einem oder zwei Standardfäkalienworten zufrieden gewesen, wenn er nicht gute Miene zum bösen Spiel hätte machen müssen.

 

Die Eskalation, die er um jeden Preis hatte verhindern wollen, war eingetreten – und nur wegen eines, wenn auch gehässigen, so doch unbeabsichtigten Kommentars seinerseits.

 

Verstohlen blickte er zu Kyoko hinüber, doch sie konnte ihm nicht aus der Klemme helfen, lächelte nur verspannt ins Glas, während ihre Pupillen hin und her huschten, als suchte sie selbst nach dem sichersten Fluchtweg. Und deutet er Kyosukes Blick korrekt, stand er gerade vor einem ganzen Abgrund von Schwierigkeiten.

 

Zu seiner Überraschung war es Ryo, der die Situation entschärfte, indem er einen unerwarteten und für Toshiya überaus unangenehmen Weg einschlug.

 

„Na gut, meine Lieben“, rief er dazwischen und hob in beschwichtigender Geste die Hände, als begeistertes Klatschen ausbrach, „aber ich demonstriere es nicht an Frau Iwaki. Ihr Herr Gemahl würde mir die Hölle heiß machen!“ Buhrufe ertönten, durch die er sich kein Stück beeindrucken ließ.

 

„Aber kein Grund zur Enttäuschung. Ich kenne nämlich eine Testperson, die noch wesentlich weniger auf meine Avancen anspringt. Wäre ich nicht so selbstsicher von meinem Können überzeugt, würde ich gar von Immunität sprechen!“

 

Toshiya konnte sich nicht so schnell verspannen, wie Ryo ihn um die Hüfte gepackt, an sich herangezogen, ihm die Hand in den Nacken und ihre Lippen aufeinander gepresst hatte.

 

Die Überraschung paralysierte ihn und er starrte verdattert in Ryos Augen, die ihm nur eine Botschaft entgegen funkelten.

 

_Mach mit oder ich werfe dich den Wölfen zum Fraß vor!_

 

Der kalte Blick ließ ihn den ersten Reflex unterdrücken, vorbehaltlos zuzubeißen. Auch der Zweite und Dritte blieb unausgeführt, nämlich ihn vors Schienbein zu treten und so weit von sich zu stoßen, dass er auf dem Weg vielleicht doch noch den einen oder anderen Alkoholschaden erlitt. Stattdessen beschwor er seinen inneren Profi und zwang sich energisch zur Ruhe.

 

Ryo spürte die Entspannung und lockerte seinerseits den Griff, ließ jedoch sonst nicht von ihm ab. Vielmehr intensivierte er den Druck ihrer Münder und Toshiya erkannte mit Schrecken, dass er die Demonstration seiner Künste tatsächlich durchzuziehen gedachte. Verzweifelt wanderte sein Blick, soweit es seine kompromittierende Lage gestattete, zu Kyosuke in der Hoffnung auf Hilfe, doch sein Arbeitgeber konnte nicht deutlicher zeigen, auf wessen Seite er stand, denn er gab ihm mit warnendem Stirnrunzeln ein diskretes Zeichen zum Partizipieren. Ryo wegzustoßen war also keine gute Idee, auch weil alle Beobachter, so entgeistert sie im Moment auch waren, den Ernst der Lage erkannt hätten, was der fröhlichen Atmosphäre einen empfindlichen Dämpfer verpasst hätte. Es blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Scharade mitzuspielen.

 

Ryos Präventivangriff stieß ihm ausgesprochen sauer auf. Und das nicht nur wegen der nun vorsichtig über seine Oberlippe wandernden Zunge. Natürlich dachte er schon lange nicht mehr im Traum daran, einen derart erfahrenen Host beeindrucken zu können – was er aber konnte, war entschiedenen Widerstand zu leisten und den Bewies erbringen, dass nicht jeder fiel wie von Amors Pfeilen perforiert, sobald er ihm auch nur verschmitzt zuzwinkerte! Toshiyas Hände, die er aus einem Reflex heraus zur Abwehr bereit zwischen sie gezwängt hatte, verkrampften sich nun in Ryos Revers, nicht mehr um ihn wegzuschieben, sondern um ihn festzuhalten. Einige Zuschauer pfiffen begeistert, als sie die Kampfbereitschaft erkannten und er grinste Ryo finster an, als ihm in dessen Augen ärgerlicher Frust entgegen blitzte.

 

Es war ein harscher Kuss, mit viel zu viel Anspannung auf beiden Seiten, sodass keiner von ihnen einen wirklich passgenauen Winkel einschlagen konnte.

 

Oder vielleicht passten sie von Natur aus nicht zusammen. Ryo war größer und war noch größere Partner gewöhnt, die die Führung übernahmen. Toshiya war kleiner, besser dazu geeignet, sich führen zu lassen, doch er war es gewöhnt, alle Zügel in der Hand zu halten und gab sie auch nicht gerne ab, vor allem nicht an Leute, die er nicht leiden konnte. Allerdings ...

 

So unsicher Ryo im Alltag auch war, in seiner Host-Persona war er ein stolzer, überzeugter und überzeugender Mann, der sich von niemandem herum schubsen ließ. In jeder kleinen Bewegung, jedem Drängen, jedem leichten Saugen an seinen bereits kribbelnden Lippen spürte Toshiya die Dominanz, mit der er ihn zu überwältigen versuchte. Ja, er konnte eine gute Show hinlegen, das musste man ihm lassen.

 

Toshiyas Kehle entsprang ein kurzes Lachen. Wenn ihr Publikum nur gewusst hätte, was für ein eifersüchtiger, wankelmütiger Wicht sich hinter dieser schönen Maske verbarg.

 

Das amüsierte Schnaufen hatte eine Reaktion zur Folge, die er gerne vermieden hätte, denn kaum hatte er den Mund geöffnet, hielt Ryo es für die Einladung, ihm die Zunge zwischen die Lippen zu schieben. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des „Wettstreits“ schloss Toshiya die Augen und konzentrierte alle Sinne darauf, nicht zuzubeißen. Interessiertes Raunen um ihn herum verriet ihm, dass es zum Glück als Zeichen erster Unterwerfung missverstanden worden war.

 

Während er wieder ein wenig vorwärtsdrängte und damit Ryos offensichtlich steigende Siegessicherheit dämpfte, ließ ihm ein Gedanke kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

 

Dieser Mann würde nicht aufgeben.

 

Und die Zuschauer hatten nicht ewig Geduld. Ja, Ryo verstand es zu unterhalten, aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ihrer überdrüssig wurden und einer Langeweile Raum boten, die die Stimmung noch empfindlicher treffen konnte als Verlegenheit. Einer von ihnen musste nachgeben. Und Toshiya wollte heulen, in Trotz ausbrechen und um sich schlagen – denn er wusste nun, dass er es sein musste. Wollte er die Contenance, den Zauber des Moment bewahren und endlich den intimen Kontakt zu einem ihm unsympathischen Menschen beenden, musste er in die Knie gehen. Sich in die Knie zwingen, wenn es der liebe Frieden erforderte. Denn nein, Ryo war mit Sicherheit nicht der einzige talentierte Schauspieler im Raum!

 

Es kostete ihn all sein Bemühen, jede Unze Fähigkeit der Verdrängung, aber er bediente sich eines Tricks, den wohl die erfolgreichsten seines Metiers aus dem Effeff beherrschten – er projizierte einen Wunsch auf die Realität.

 

Kaoru.

 

Die weichen Lippen auf seinen, die warme, duftende Haut, die kräftigen Arme in seinem Rücken. Alles war Kaoru, wurde von Kaoru bestimmt, von Kaoru beherrscht. Und auf einmal fiel es ihm nicht mehr sonderlich schwer, sich vorbehaltlos fallen zu lassen.

 

Als las das Schicksal, das ihn grundsätzlich in die Traufe trat, als las Ryo seine Gedanken, war nach einigen körperlosen „Ohs“ und „Ahs“ aus der näheren Umgebung schlagartig alles vorbei.

 

Er rechnete es Ryo hoch an, dass dieser ihn zumindest noch mit einem Griff am Unterarm stützte, als er sich mit einem Schritt zurück von ihm löste und ihn von imaginierter Seligkeit in höchst konkrete Enttäuschung zurückkatapultierte. Toshiya war sogar so desorientiert, dass er kurz taumelte und er war in dem Augenblick mehr als dankbar für die feste Hand.

 

Tosender Beifall erklang, ein paar Buhrufe und eine Menge Zuspruch und dann: „An dem Gerücht muss also was dran sein, was?“ Toshiya benötigte einige Atemzüge, um zu begreifen, dass die Frage an ihn gerichtet war, und wechselte einen verstohlenen Blick mit Ryo. Sein Gesicht brannte von der Erinnerung an Kaoru und er nutzte die Tatsache für sich, indem er mit verspielter Verlegenheit im Tonfall murmelte: „Nun ... Zumindest muss ich den Vorwurf der Ermüdungserscheinung zurücknehmen, so viel steht fest.“ Das folgende Gelächter gab zu erkennen, dass die Finte gelungen und die Katastrophe abgelenkt war.

 

Während er sich dazu zwang, ins Lachen einzustimmen, peinlich darauf bedacht, weder Ryo noch Kyosuke oder Kyoko anzusehen, hoffte er inständig, die aufsteigende Übelkeit bis nach Feierabend unterdrücken zu können.

 

Er schaffte es. Nicht ganz zwar, um genau zu sein, stieß es ihm im Laufe des Abends noch manches Mal im Rachen auf, doch nichts davon trat an die Öffentlichkeit.

 

Kyosuke entließ ihn nach der Vorstellung recht schnell aus der kleinen Runde, vermutlich eine Art von Belohnung, und sorgte auch dafür, dass seine spitzfindige Gattin ihn nicht noch einmal als Vorhut missbrauchen konnte.

 

Toshiya wusste nicht, ob er nach all dem Stress lachen oder ungehindert weinen sollte, als endlich die Tür zu seinem Hotelzimmer hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Einige Wände Stahlbeton zwischen sich zu wissen, das erleichterte ihm das Herz schon zufriedenstellend, auch wenn er sich lieber in seinen Wagen geworfen und so schnell wie irgend möglich nach Hause gerast wäre. Doch das war keinem von ihnen bereits vergönnt, denn die Iwakis hatten ihre Gäste unter einem Dach untergebracht, um sie am nächsten Morgen mit einem üppigen Frühstück verabschieden zu können.

 

Einige Minuten lang gönnte er seinen heillos verspannten Muskeln Erleichterung mit Dehnübungen, ehe er einen Schritt aufs ach so einladend flauschige Bett zu machte. Doch er hielt inne. Wenn er jetzt auch nur ein Knie auf die Matratze stemmte, um die Beschaffenheit zu testen, würde er vorn überfallen und nicht noch einmal aufstehen. Nein, bevor er sich endgültig ausruhen konnte, musste er dringend duschen, ein Bedürfnis, welches ihn all die Stunden seit des unsäglichen Kusses verfolgt hatte, wohin auch immer er gegangen war.

 

Er gönnte sich sogar zwei Durchläufe hintereinander, weil sein Körper ihm keine Ruhe gab, ehe er nicht vom heißen Wasser dermaßen aufgewärmt war, dass seine Haut prickelte und ihm gar etwas flau im Magen wurde. Trotzdem blieb er aufgewühlt, zu aufgewühlt, um echte Ruhe zu finden. Zusammen mit einer maßlosen Erschöpfung ergab das ein gefährliches Paar, welches sich am nächsten Morgen in einer außergewöhnlich schlechten Laune äußern würde. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich empfindliche Ausraster leisten und so lenkte er seine Schritte Richtung Hausbar. Ein bis zwei Wodka sollten das Problem lösen. Er hatte vergleichsweise wenig getrunken, außer Waser nur einige Specials, für Hosts angefertigte alkoholfreie Drinks, die das Aussehen ihrer erwachsenen Geschwister imitierten, aber maximale Entscheidungsgewalt beließen. Leider auch den klaren Verstand und den konnte Toshiya im Moment beim besten Willen nicht brauchen.

 

Gerade goss er sich einen dritten Schluck ein, denn Herrgottnochmal, warum nicht, er vertrug es spielend, da klopfte es. Zu überrascht, um sofort zu reagieren, starrte er irritiert in Richtung Tür, senkte dann mit einem ermatteten Seufzen den Kopf auf eine Ecke der Bar und haderte mit der Welt.

 

Erst ein zweites Klopfen setzte ihn in Bewegung, er stellte Glas und Flasche ab, ließ das Handtuch, das noch immer um sein feuchtes Haar gewickelt hatte, in den Nacken rutschen und schlüpfte zum T-Shirt und Boxershorts zusätzlich zurück in seine Anzughose. Ein drittes Klopfen ertönte, lauter und ungeduldiger als zuvor und er öffnete die Tür, das vehemente Pochen unterbrechend: „Ist ja gut, was ist denn jetzt wieder lo-“

 

Er brach ab und blinzelte.

 

Nicht einer seiner Kollegen mit Fragen zum einen oder anderen Aspekt der Feierlichkeiten stand im Flur, sondern Kaoru, in seiner ganzen bettfertigen Pracht. Toshiya schluckte trocken, plötzlich sämtlichen rationalen Gedanken beraubt. Er hatte ihn und Ryo nach dem Kuss geflissentlich gemieden, konnte er sich doch leidlich vorstellen, was sein Freund zu der ganzen Angelegenheit sagen würde. Dass er ihn nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit kastriert hatte, grenzte an ein Wunder – Kaoru mochte die Vorstellung vielleicht nicht live miterlebt haben, aber Toshiya hatte für den Rest des Abends mehrmals einschlägige Unterhaltungen mitbekommen, die sich munter ums Thema rankten. Keine Chance, dass überhaupt noch jemand nichts davon wusste, ganz zu schweigen vom Geliebten eines der beiden Partizipierenden.

 

Seine Frustration kehrte zurück wie eine Dampfwalze und stöhnend ließ er die Stirn mit dumpfem Pochen gegen den Türrahmen fallen. Der Schmerz lenkte ihn vom Unvermeidlichen ab und er wiederholte ihn gern.

 

Und nochmal.

 

Und nochmal.

 

Kaoru bedachte seine Anwandlungen mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und erst sah es so aus, als wollte er unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen, doch dann legte er doch zuverlässig los. Und schon für die ersten paar Worte wollte ihm Toshiya am liebsten die Zähne aus dem hübschen Mund schlagen.

 

„Du hast Takaki geküsst.“

 

Kaoru ließ sich, wenn er denn fuchsteufelswild war, nichts anmerken, starrte nur nichtssagend auf Toshiya hinab. Dieser seufzte missmutig: „Er hat mich geküsst, aber ich bin natürlich schuld dran.“

 

Wie immer.

 

„Es wird sich nicht wiederholen“, versicherte er und schob Kaoru wütend die Tür ins Gesicht. Ein Fuß im Rahmen hinderte ihn jedoch am Schließen und eine fast schüchterne Stimme ließ ihn verharren.

 

„Was wäre denn, wenn wir uns wünschten, dass es sich wiederholt?“

 

Toshiya starrte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Und als er begriff, was die Frage implizierte, erglühten seine Wangen in hochnotpeinlichem Rot.

 

„WAS?!“

 

Es war ein Reflex. Seine Hand bewegte sich schneller als jeder Gedanke und er war mindestens genauso überrascht wie Kaoru, dem die Wucht der Ohrfeige den Kopf zur Seite fegte.

 

Toshiyas Augen weiteten sich keine Sekunde später in Entsetzen. Einem Host ins Gesicht zu schlagen war das Schlimmste, was man tun konnte, vor allem als Kollege, als Eingeweihter, der wusste, wie wichtig das Aussehen für den Job war. Wie konnte er sich dermaßen vergessen?!

 

Ehe er ein Wort der Entschuldigung herausbringen oder zur Bar stürzen konnte, um Eiswürfel zu beschaffen, erfüllte gedämpftes Gelächter die Umgebung und er sah sich fahrig um, bis sein Blick auf dem Mobiltelefon landete, das Kaoru in der Hand hielt. Mit der anderen rieb sein Freund sich mit schmerzerfüllter Grimasse das Gesicht, während aus dem Gerät nun Ryos leise, amüsierte Stimme ertönte: „Taktvoll, Shinkawa. Ich sagte taktvoll. Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du so direkt wie möglich wirst, ohne es wörtlich auszusprechen. Gib ihn mir, sei so gut.“

 

Schweigend wurde ihm das Gerät entgegengehalten und er musterte Kaoru misstrauisch, nahm es ihm dann zögerlich ab und führte es sich ans Ohr: „Herr Takaki? Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was-“ „Ich weiß, dass das jetzt sehr plötzlich kommt, Kenzaki“, Ryos Tonfall war ruhig und gemäßigt, wie sie es bei ängstlichen Kunden anzuwenden gelernt hatten und er spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare in Widerwillen aufrichteten, „und ich weiß, wir hätten etwas warten sollen, ehe wir dich damit konfrontieren, aber ... Nun, unsere Interaktion vorhin-“

 

„Kuss, Herr Takaki. Es war ein Kuss. Sie können sich weniger förmlich ausdrücken, ich flippe nicht gleich bei jedem provokanten Wörtchen aus.“

 

Das „Nicht so wie Sie“ blieb in der Luft hängen.

 

_„Nun denn, unser Kuss vorhin hat mich unerwarteterweise in etwas ... ungünstigen Umständen zurückgelassen.“_

 

Toshiyas Verstand setzte kurz aus. Ryo deutete die Sprachlosigkeit korrekt.

 

_„Glaub mir, niemanden überrascht diese Tatsache mehr als mich.“_

 

Lange war es her und selten war es seitdem passiert. Ganz zu Beginn seiner Karriere, als er nur wusste, wie sehr er Kyosuke verehrte, hatte ihm eine fanatische Kundin ewige Liebe gestanden – in diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich ebenso hilflos wie damals. Es war kaum zu missverstehen, was Ryo meinte, nicht nach Kaorus wenig subtilem Hinweis auf einen Wunsch nach mehr. Aber wie konnte das sein? Er war sich relativ sicher, dass seine Abneigung mit ähnlicher Intensität erwidert wurde, sollte er all den hochnäsigen Blicken und verbalen Garstigkeiten Glauben schenken. Also wie konnte ein beiderseits nicht ganz einvernehmlicher Kuss derartige Folgen haben?

 

„Was?“

 

Mehr bekam er auch diesmal nicht heraus, egal wie sehr er sich um Verständnis bemühte und Ryo erwies Nachsicht.

 

_„Wir sind nicht die besten Freunde, keine Frage, aber es wäre nett, wenn du mir einen halbwegs guten Geschmack zugestehen würdest. Du bist ein sehr attraktiver Mensch und dein leidenschaftliches Temperament weckt durchaus den Kampfgeist eines Mannes. Du stellst dein Licht sonst nicht unter den Scheffel, also warum ist es so unglaublich, dass du mich erregst, Kenzaki?“_

 

Das war ein Trick. Es musste einer sein. Ryo war noch immer verstimmt wegen des ruinierten Abends und wischte ihm nun auf die schamloseste ihm mögliche Weise eins aus. Sie mussten damit rechnen, dass Toshiya das Angebot abwies, richtig? Jeder halbwegs anständige Mensch hätte das getan.

 

... Wenn er also stattdessen akzeptierte, konnte er Ryo in peinliche Erklärungsnöte bringen. Und wann hatte er je eine günstige Gelegenheit ausgeschlagen?

 

All seine Instinkte schrien dagegen an, doch sein Ego bäumte sich Blut witternd und mit siegessicherer Gehässigkeit auf. Er lachte.

 

„Gut, sehen Sie mich interessiert! Was genau schwebt Ihnen vor?“

 

Das lautlose Stutzen auf der anderen Seite ließ ihn innerlich jauchzen. Jetzt hatte Ryo ein bisschen zu spät erkennen müssen, dass er vor keinem geworfenen Fehdehandschuh zurückschreckte und musste seine nächsten Schritte sehr genau überdenken. Das würde ihn lehren, anderer Leute Gefühle noch einmal zur persönlichen Belustigung zu missbrauchen.

 

Ryos Stimme klang dementsprechend zögerlich: „Heißt das, du bist einverstanden?“ „Sicher, warum nicht?“, erwiderte Toshiya übertrieben heiter und wanderte gestikulierend hin und her, „Ich brenne sogar darauf zu erfahren, wie Sie sich die Geschichte vorstellen!“ Sein Gehabe ließ ihn das Interesse an Kaoru verlieren, der inzwischen eingetreten war und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte.

 

Und es verhinderte, dass er dessen entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck mitbekam.

 

„Ich meine, schicken Sie Shinkawa auf Geschäftsreise“, man konnte überdeutlich die Anführungszeichen am Tonfall erkennen, „während wir uns bei Ihnen zu Hause miteinander vergnügen? Oder törnt der Gedanke an eine offene Affäre Sie mehr an als die heimliche Liebschaft? Denken Sie auch an Sex in der Öffentlichkeit?“ „Alles zu seiner Zeit“, kam es als ominöse Antwort und nun war es Toshiya, der innehielt, doch er bekam keine Gelegenheit, über den dezent vorfreudigen Unterton nachzudenken, denn Ryo fuhr gleich fort, „Für heute haben wir uns etwas weniger Skandalträchtiges ausgemalt.“ Toshiya runzelte die Stirn: „Heute?“ Sein Blick glitt zu Kaoru: „Wir?“

 

Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er einen eigenartigen Ansturm von Motivation in den so geliebten grünen Augen erhaschte, der aber sofort in betontes Desinteresse umgewandelt wurde.

 

Und auf einen Schlag wurde ihm klar, dass er einen zweiten Fehler begangen hatte.

 

_„Ich denke, wir alle brauchen ein bisschen, um uns an das Konzept zu gewöhnen. Zum Auftakt dachten wir deshalb an etwas Vertrautes, du verstehst, um uns den Einstieg leichter zu machen.“_

 

Toshiya fühlte sich entwurzelt. Sein Geist schwamm. Die Welt drehte sich, jegliche Gedanken bereiteten ihm Schwindel.

 

Er hätte es wissen müssen.

 

_„Ihr habt bereits miteinander geschlafen, es stellt also nichts Neues für euch dar.“_

 

Wenn es nicht unbedingt um wahre Liebe ging, war Ryo schonungslos direkt mit dem, was er wollte. Im Moment hatte er sich wohl eingeredet, dass das Toshiya war.

 

_„Shinkawa hat sich bereiterklärt, sich ein wenig um dich zu kümmern und ich habe mein Einverständnis dazu gegeben – solange ich mithören kann.“_

 

Und er hatte an diesem Tag bereits eine Herausforderung ohne jegliches Zögern angenommen, so offensichtlich konkurrenzfähiger, als man ihm zutrauen mochte. Jetzt hatte Toshiya ihn erneut herausgefordert, ob provoziert oder nicht, ob ursprünglich als Scherz gedacht oder nicht, jetzt machte Ryo ernst, und auch diesen Fehltritt musste Toshiya sich selbst zuschreiben.

 

_„Also entspann dich, lass dich von ihm verwöhnen und hör mir einfach zu.“_

 

Er hatte zu hoch gepokert und nicht begriffen, dass sein Gegenspieler nicht bluffte.

 

Es war lächerlich! Absurd! Natürlich hatte er von Leuten gehört, die Gefallen daran fanden, sich gegenseitig mit Dritten zu teilen, sich selbst aber guten Gewissens nie dazu gezählt. Er hatte immer einen Partner nur für sich allein gewollt. Sex war für ihn nicht nur das Nachgehen körperlicher Begierden, sondern Gipfel jeden Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühls. Dafür hatte er sich Kaoru gewünscht, nicht für geistlose, barbarische Lustbefriedigung – die bekam er im Job schon genug.

 

Aber genau das war sein Dilemma, richtig? Kaoru wollte ihn nicht, weder für das eine noch das andere. Und jetzt kam er wortkarg daher und machte ihm ein dermaßen unmoralisches Angebot? Es wirkte falsch. Mit Ausnahme von zwei Sätzen hatte vollständig Ryo die Dinge erklärt und während dieser gediegen angetan von der Idee klang, strahlte Kaorus gleichgültige bis verstimmte Miene eine gewisse Abneigung aus. Bis auf den Funken schwer leserliche Emotion kurz zuvor strömte er keinerlei Interesse aus.

 

Und weil Toshiya ein masochistischer Dummkopf war, der in seinen Schoß gelegte Früchte stets erst auf Würmer untersuchen musste, fragte er nach einem langen, peinlichen Moment des Haderns: „Ist es nur sein Wunsch oder auch deiner?“

 

Kaoru merkte, dass er die Entscheidung von seiner Antwort abhängig machen würde, an jener Stelle Einhalt gebot, wo er meinte, von ihm kein eigenständiges Urteil erwarten zu können. Er wunderte sich, üblicherweise genoss er es überhaupt nicht, bevormundet zu werden – er konnte durchaus seinen Mann stehen, gegen jeden und alles und es sollte doch bitteschön ihm überlassen sein, in welchen Fällen er zurückstecken mochte – aber mit Toshiya war es immer etwas anderes gewesen, und so spürte er in diesem Augenblick die typische innige Liebe wieder aufsteigen, die er niemandem je gestanden hatte.

 

Ja, es fiel ihm schwer, Toshiya nicht zu lieben, vielleicht weil ihm bewusst war, stets von ihm übervorteilt worden zu sein.

 

Alles, was er an Ryo vermisste, zuvor noch nicht einmal zu vermissen geahnt hatte, hatte er in Toshiya gefunden – das war ihm so klar wie auch Ryo, doch beide sprachen es um des lieben Friedens willen nicht gerne an. Und nun hatte ihm der Vorschlag ausgerechnet seines eifersüchtigen Lebensgefährten die Möglichkeit gegeben, alles zurückzubekommen. Und wenn Sex mit Toshiya der Preis dafür war, über das Beste von beiden Seiten zu verfügen, bezahlte er ihn gern.

 

Keine Frage, eine solche Denkweise war egoistisch, doch er war nicht uneigennützig genug, deswegen lange beschämt zu sein. Außerdem war er durchaus bereit, Toshiya hohe Attraktivität zuzuschreiben. Schon der Sex, zu dem er ihn damals gedrängt hatte, war keineswegs abstoßend gewesen, hatte sich lediglich so falsch angefühlt, dass er ihn nicht hatte genießen können. Seine innere Kälte hatte ihm leidgetan, tat es noch immer, doch die Umstände waren andere gewesen, voller Unsicherheit, Stress und Zweifel. Jetzt, da er sich seiner Position in Ryos Leben sicher sein konnte, konnte er auch mehr zu sich stehen, etwas, was Toshiya nicht verstand.

 

Ja, er liebte ihn, nicht so, wie Toshiya es sich wünschte, aber doch so sehr, dass er sich dafür schämte, es ihm nicht öfter zu zeigen.

 

Also lächelte er, vorfreudiges Glitzern in den Augen die eigene Gelassenheit verleugnend.

 

„Wir sind Freunde, richtig?“

 

Das sagte Toshiya kolossal nichts, was sich deutlich im ratlosen Gesicht zeigte. Kaoru fühlte sich von diesen allzeit skeptischen Augen geröntgt und schnaubte abfällig: „Oh bitte, ist es so unglaublich, dass ich gerne ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit meinem Freund verbringen möchte? Und wenn man sie noch mit Spaß verbinden kann, warum lange zögern?“

 

_Hilf mir aus, Mann!_

 

Das war alles, was Toshiya aus den kessen Worten heraus flehen hörte und er wusste, dass es kein Zurück gab.

 

Kaoru bat um Hilfe, Toshiya leistete sie, egal wie, wie lang, wie oft.

 

_„Und? Überzeugt?“_

 

Er zuckte ob Ryos halb amüsierter, halb ungeduldiger Stimme so sehr zusammen, dass er beinahe das Handy fallengelassen hätte, das er noch immer in der Hand würgte. Kaoru bewies ebenso viel Geduld wie sein Lebensgefährte und musterte ihn mit erwartungsvollem Blick, unter dessen Intensität es ihm heiß und heißer wurde.

 

Irgendwann, er konnte nicht genau definieren, wie lang sie sich gegenübergestanden hatten, trat Kaoru einen Schritt vor, beobachtete Toshiyas Reaktion, und als er keine unmissverständliche Abwehr erkennen konnte, überbrückte er den Freiraum und beugte sich langsam zu ihm hinunter, den Kopf ein wenig schief gelegt.

 

Obwohl es nichts weiter zu überlegen gab, diese beiden wussten das ebenso gut wie Toshiya selbst, tat er es, rein um schwierig zu sein, erbarmte sich dann aber endlich und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

 

Zuviel Überlegungen machten ihn unzufrieden und einsam. Warum nicht einmal dumm sein? So war er auch unzufrieden – es hätte weitaus mehr bedurft als Kaorus explizite Zustimmung, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ihm die körperliche Nähe plötzlich angenehm war – aber wenigstens war er nicht einsam. Was eine Verbesserung seiner Lebensumstände bedeutete.

 

Kaorus Arm legte sich um seine Hüfte und zog ihn näher an sich.

 

Eine Verbesserung, ja. Nicht signifikant, dafür war diese Abmachung viel zu absonderlich, aber ... besser.

 

Besser als nichts.

 

Und so ergab er sich der Leidenschaft für seine große Liebe, die nach wie vor lichterloh in ihm brannte, Ryo Takaki hin oder her.

 

Er hätte gerne laut geschrien, als er Ryo am anderen Ende der Leitung sprechen hörte, hätte ihn gerne nachdrücklich dazu aufgefordert, das göttlich schöne Maul zu halten, aber der Plan sah keine derartige Tollkühnheit vor. Stattdessen führte Kaoru, so beschäftigt er auch sein mochte, das Gerät mit sanfter Gewalt an Toshiyas Ohr, während er ihn vorsichtig rücklings Richtung Bett drängte. „Wusstest du, dass ich dich mochte, als wir uns kennenlernten?“, kam es verspielt aus der Muschel und Toshiya ächzte schockiert auf, weniger ob der unerwarteten Eröffnung denn Kaorus fordernder Hand, die ihm vom Ohr direkt unter den offenen Hemdkragen fuhr, „Hab gedacht, so ein hübsches Gesicht wird es weit bringen.“

 

Was für eine dreiste Lüge. Keine Chance, dass er ihm nicht umgehend die Pest an den Hals gewünscht hatte, immerhin hatte er Kyosuke verführen wollen, mit höchst aggressiven Mitteln sogar. Sowie denselben Partner, der ihn eine Weile ausgehalten und dann all die treue Zuneigung in den Wind geschossen hatte. Derselbe, der ihm nun jene heißen Küsse aufs Brustbein drückte, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte, nur unter anderen Umständen, und dessen Hände dabei waren, ihm die Hosen von den Hüften zu streifen. Entweder war Kaoru hochgradig erregt oder er wollte die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

 

_„Es hat mir sehr leid getan, wie Kyosuke dich behandelt hat.“_

 

Ryo klang ehrlich bedauernd.

 

_„Deine Intrige mag unfein gewesen sein, aber du hast aus aufrichtigen Gefühlen gehandelt. Ich habe nie bereut, bei ihm ein gutes Wort für dich eingelegt zu haben.“_

 

Toshiya glaubte ihm nicht. Er hatte ihm nicht geholfen, weil er um sein Seelenleben besorgt gewesen war, sondern einzig und allein ums eigene! Ryo hätte sich schlecht gefühlt, hätte er ihn in seinem selbstgeschaufelten Grab versauern lassen und hatte ihm deshalb freundlicherweise einen Sarg gezimmert, der nicht auf ihn zugeschnitten war. Hätte Ryo Kaoru nicht in Kyosukes Obhut getrieben, hätte Toshiya ihn niemals kennengelernt. Zumindest nicht so, wie es der Fall gewesen war. Und das hätte ihm einen Riesenhaufen Liebeskummer erspart.

 

_„Ich gebe zu, dass ich dich beneidet habe, also du mit Shinkawa ... Nun, zusammengekommen bist, wenn man das so nennen kann. Und ich gebe zu, dass ich dich eine Weile gerne nachdrücklich deines Platzes verweisen wollte, Kenzaki. Weil ich mich von dir bedroht gefühlt habe.“_

 

Lüge. Wovor hätte Ryo sich schon fürchten sollen? Kaoru war immer sein gewesen, man hätte blind sein müssen, es nicht zu merken.

 

Toshiya stöhnte laut auf, als Kaorus Hand warm und weich und doch bestimmt in seinen Schritt glitt und hielt sich den Mund zu, um sich vor Ryo nicht noch mehr zu verraten.

 

_„Die Wahrheit ist, ich habe immer gedacht, ihr würdet so viel besser zusammenpassen.“_

 

Lüge!

 

_„Du bist so sanft, so aufopferungsvoll. Viel liebenswerter als ich.“_

 

Lüge!!

 

_„Letzten Endes war ich begehrenswerter und ... Tja, das ist alles, was zählt.“_

 

Toshiya entfuhr ein leises Schluchzen. Lüge. Warum sonst hätte Kaoru das Freundschaftsangebot annehmen sollen, wenn alles, was er brauchte, Ryos wunderbarer Körper war?

 

_„Aber vorhin, in meinen Armen, da habe ich, glaube ich, einen Teil dessen verstanden, was er an dir findet. So nachgiebig. So schön. Schalt mich auf Lautsprecher, sei so gut.“_

 

Lüge nach Lüge nach Lüge, dachte Toshiya bei sich und tat wie geheißen, das Gesicht abgewandt im kümmerlichen Selbstbetrug. Kaorus Zunge wanderte langsam seine Halsschlagader empor, zweifellos spürte er dabei den rasenden Puls. Ryos Stimme erklang verstörend laut neben ihnen, er zuckte zusammen und ließ das Handy aus der erschlaffenden Hand aufs Kopfkissen fallen.

 

_„Schmeckt er dir, Shinkawa? Schmeckt er gut?“_

 

Heißer, stockender Atem wanderte ihm über Hals und Gesicht und Kaoru antwortete seinem Geliebten, halb eifrig, halb so, als wollte er sich um keinen Preis zu weit von Toshiyas Körper entfernen. Der Gedanke schoss ihm geradewegs in den Unterleib.

 

„Ja. Ja! Er schmeckt gut, er riecht gut, er klingt gut – ich wünschte, du könntest ihn sehen!“

 

_„Glaub mir, ich auch. Aber im Moment wäre ich schon vollkommen zufrieden damit, ihn zu hören. Strengst du dich vielleicht nicht genug an, Babe?“_

 

Oh, Toshiya hätte Ryo gerne etwas zu hören gegeben, vorzugsweise, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung von Kaorus Anstrengungen hatte. Aber das hätte geheißen, die Zähne aus seiner Handfläche zu lösen und Kaoru strich noch immer im unnachgiebigen Rhythmus über seine Genitalien.

 

Allerdings wurde ihm bei der Wahl seiner Lauscher kein großes Mitspracherecht eingeräumt. Kaoru zog die Hand weg, küsste die Knöchel und legte sie sanft, aber bestimmt aufs Laken, ehe er ihm über die Wange strich, seinen Kopf dabei zur Seite drückend, näher ans Handy heran. Natürlich, konnte Ryo nicht daran teilhaben, entbehrte der Akt jedem Sinn. Kaoru berührte ihn nicht, weil Kaoru es wollte, sondern um Ryos willen.

 

Aber womöglich war das in Ordnung. Schließlich tat auch Toshiya alles nur für Kaoru.

 

Und wenn Selbsterniedrigung der Preis war, den er für traute Zweisamkeit mit seinem Traummann zu bezahlen hatte, war er mit Kusshand bereit, zur Börse zu greifen.


End file.
